The Enemy and Best Friend
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Fifty sentences about the CRACK pairing of Mana and Seto.


The Enemy and Best Friend

Alpha

**1. Crush **

Seto didn't really want to admit that he liked watching the small magician girl when she practiced, but when no one is listening he breathes a sigh of relief and whispers, "I love you…"

**2. Outfit**

"Do I look okay in this?" Mana spun around for Seto in her new linen dress as he bit his tongue to keep the words he needed to keep in.

**3. Foot**

Isis sighed a little as she redirected the foot to Mana while Seto's cheeks turn a bright crimson.

**4. Lost**

When Atemu watched Mana lock her fingers with Seto's, he could taste the bitterness of defeat on his tongue.

**5. Future**

In modern day in Japan when everyone found out about Seto's small crush on Mana, Jounouchi couldn't stop laughing and he even tried to tell Mana, but Seto's promised him an untimely end if he didn't shut up.

**6. Kiss **

Mana liked to think that Seto tasted of shaved ice and maybe cigarettes while he thought she tasted of a sugary delight.

**7. Fear**

"Seto, I am not going into the classroom."

**8. Question**

"And why not?"

**9. Answer **

"Your fangirls are going to _kill_ me, no, wait, no _murder _me when you're not looking."

**10. Comfort**

Seto turned to the small, blue-eyed girl as a smirk graced his lips, "I'll be your protector then."

**11. Blue**

Seto's eyes were like cold unfeeling ice, but Mana adored them all the same.

**12. Protect **

He always wanted to protect her like a knight in shinning armor, but he knew that she wouldn't want that.

**13. Comfort**

Seto let out a growl as he leaned down to the magician in training and lightly rubbed her back where newly burnt skin cooled under his finger; he began to want to kill Mahado.

**14. Run **

Mana feels at times that Seto was always out of reach in her past life in Egypt and in present Tokyo, but she knows that as long as she's willing to run she'll somehow catch up with him.

**15. Soar **

Seto let out a small groan as she pulled him down to a kiss with her legs wrapped around his waist and his eyes wide and curious to the new sensations traveling up and down his skin.

**16. Warmth **

Seto had a fever which caused Mana to go into super protective mood, and so she drew a bath for him with his flushed cheeks only turning redder when she boldly slipped into the water behind him and began caressing his back.

**17. Wait**

Seto had sat painfully through everything, which included watching Mana date Yami for three-point-five months, but then again, he wasn't counting.

**18. Surprise**

Everyone thought it would be Seto who would reveal the odd chemistry between the two, but it had been Mana, who had walked up to the CEO and planted a kiss on his lips in front of everyone in school.

**19. Dance**

Mana was not good with dancing, but Seto was and volunteered to be her teacher, a little too eagerly some would note.

**20. Sleep **

Seto had many nightmares about his step father so one night, he asked Mana to stay with him.

**21. Away **

Atemu could always tell when Seto was on a business trip because Mana would suddenly be anxious and walking around or in a daze.

**22. Heaven **

"What is Heaven?" Mana asked one day as Seto looked over at her and quietly thought, _you._

**23. Forever **

Seto decided that forever was a feeling that he felt whenever he made love with Mana and where he forgot where he ended and she began.

**24. Found **

"Seto," Mana began softly with her cheeks pink as she held something up for the CEO to see, "when did you start getting into porn?"

**25. First**

Mana nervously took off his shirt as she sat on the bed with her legs cross; he began whispering something that sounded adorable.

**26. Lover **

"Mana," Seto looked at Mana nervously which was a rare sight to see, "so, does this mean I can call you 'my lover'?"

**27. Map **

Seto had memorized her body like a map and he knew all of her sweet, tender places that made her moan.

**28. Ticklish **

"Stop," Seto warned Mana, but his threat was ignored as a rumble erupted from him.

**29. Brother**

Mokuba looked at Mana and then at his brother before grinning and stating, "_Woah_, you're a goner, aren't you?"

**30. Potato **

"Mana, I love you, but I want to live so you aren't cooking."

**31. Happiness **

Mana was bubbly and jumpy, but when Seto was happy it wasn't as obvious and somehow, she always knew.

**32. Ears **

She leaned down and kissed his ear as he let out a loud moan, "Mana…"

**33. Name**

"Mana…_Mana-!"_

She liked how his lips would part when he said her name.

**34. Jealously **

Seto's eyes burned into Atemu's as he grabbed Mana a little possessively and slipped an arm around her.

**35. Gift **

"A _rose_? All you want is a little itty bitty _rose_ for your birthday?"

**36. Innocence **

Seto was strong, cold, and smart, but he started blushing like mad when he revealed his naked body to her.

**37. Sensual **

Seto smiled evilly as he plopped himself on her hips and place a soft kiss on her lips, early in the morning after he got back from a business trip.

**38. Blood**

"I told you not to do that," Seto complained as he grabbed her hand and started sucking on her finger.

**39. Tears **

The first time they made love; a few tears escaped her eyes.

**40. Hands **

Mana's hands were calloused from all the training to be a magician, but he still loved how they felt whenever she would hold his hand.

**41. Melody**

"Runaway, runaway, runaway like a prodigal," was Mana's favorite song and Seto began humming along with her.

**42. Bonds **

The bonds of the past can't keep Mana away from Seto.

**43. Technology **

Seto knew everything with technology, but she didn't, however, she would listen to him whenever he got excited about a certain project.

**44. Whiskey and Rum**

"Here," Malik said to Atemu, "looks like you need this."

**45. Bells **

"Seto, I don't think I can do this-I'm going to be sick!" Mana yelped in wedding dress as he smiled and kissed her forehead.

**46. Hell **

Atemu knew that in the Christian version, there were nine layers of Hell each representing a sin, but which layer would he got to if he stood up in the wedding and objected.

**47. Sex**

Seto shivered as he took off the straps to her wedding dress before leaning down to her ear, "Do you want to start working on our family? Or do you want to wait another year or so?"

**48. Chocolate **

Seto stopped chewing on the sugary treat as he asked, "Mana, did you cook these chocolates?"

**49. Telephone **

Anzu's jaw dropped as Mana and Seto blushed, "I know you two are newlyweds and all, but seriously, phone sex?!"

**50. Supernova **

The explosion of power in their life happened when Mana took his hand and smiled, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Sailor Ra: Hey everyone, It's been awhile since I put anything in this section. I love this pairing and I wanted to do this. See ya! Leave a review!


End file.
